88 Ninja Fault (hiatus)
by Lakuning Geni Wasesa Segara
Summary: Korea Selatan.. Banyak sekali orang dengan kekayaan melimpah entah dengan cara berusaha atau dengan cara yang kotor sekalipun. menyewa ninja bayaran salah satu cara berlindung mereka. Termasuk Park Chanyeol milyuner muda kaya raya menyewa ninja Master Kim.. no.88.. HunKai - ChanKai - KrisKai - LuKai - BaekKai - EveryonexKai!
1. Chapter 1

-'Loud Gold Bank'-

Disebuah rumah bergaya Jepang dengan 10 lantai. Cukup megah dan angkuh dengan liarnya rambatan bunga mawar memenuhi pekarangan dan atapnya, ditambah 20 pohon sakura yang mekar sepanjang tahun.

Sekilas banyak orang yang merasa rumah itu amat mengerikan karena banyak mafia datang dan pergi.

"Dia sedang menuju kemari, Lord" dua orang yeoja berpakaian kimono berwarna biru tua menunduk hormat pada namja tua yang menjadi tuannya.

Jarak keduanya ditutupi oleh sebuah tirai kain sutera putih. Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan hanya disinari oleh sebatang lilin merah besar diatas meja kecil yang mencetak bayangan hitam tuannya.

"Biarkan dia masuk" namja tua itu memberikan perintahnya lalu yeoja itu pergi menyusul seseorang.

"Silakan masuk, Tuan Park" kedua yeoja berpakaian kimono biru itu membungkuk hormat tangannya mempersilakan namja bermarga Park tersebut untuk membuka tirai kain dan masuk kedalam ruangan gelap itu.

**SRAAAKK..**

"Akhirnya saya dapat bertemu Anda, Tuan George Kim" seulas senyum tipis tajam tergambar diwajah Park tersebut.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar kehebatanmu bocah Park" namja tua itu memberikan seringai terbaiknya.

"Langsung saja, seperti yang saya katakan minggu lalu" namja muda itu duduk didepan George Kim. Keduanya duduk diatas bantal duduk dengan meja pendek berhiaskan sebatang lilin tadi.

"Ini berkas ninja-ninjaku yang unmission" George Kim menyerahkan kertas-kertas data ninja.

Mata namja itu mengamati tajam seluruh data sekaligus penampilan ninja. Semua penampilan ninja itu sama.

Memakai jaket kerah tinggi berwarna hitam dan masker hitam. Hanya rambut, mata, dan telinga yang membuat penampilan mereka berbeda. Banyak dari mereka yang menyewa jasa ninja hanya memerlukan keahliannya, penampilan tidak dihitung.

Mata itu kemudian terhenti pada sebuah foto sederhana. Persis seperti foto-foto lainnya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik dari foto itu. Sorot mata ninja itu..

"Ini.." Park menunjuk foto itu, mata dalam foto tersebut dapat menghipnotisnya.

"Dia nomor 88.. kekuatannya Teleport, tapi dia terlalu muda dan belum cukup berpengalaman untuk menjaga orang sehebat dirimu, bocah Park" George Kim seolah menyarankan agar namja muda itu tidak memilih ninja nomor 88.

"Aku menginginkannya" Park mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus kearah mata George Kim, ketua ninja terhebat.

"Kusarankan kau memilih yang lain, Senior kelas A masih banyak" suara George Kim normal. Tapi namja Park itu dapat mendengar keraguan, keposesifan, emosi dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku memilih nomor 88. Aku kirim bayarannya sekarang juga" namja Park itu mengeluarkan cek.

"Dia tidak seharga uang" George Kim menolak. Bibir Park tersenyum samar.

"Kuberi 500 keping emas" Park menantang Tuan Kim.

"Ku tolak, Park Chanyeol" George Kim berdiri lalu keluar begitu saja meninggalkan kliennya yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Namja yang memiliki kekayaan berlimpah diusianya yang masih sangat muda.

"Gomenasai.., Tuan Kim memerintah saya untuk mengantar Anda keluar rumah" kedua wanita berkimono biru itu datang sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, ne" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengikuti wanita itu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah jepang mewah itu.

**..AFTER THAT..**

"Tuan Kim, ini hadiah dari tuan Park atas kerjasamanya" wanita berkimono putih datang kehadapan tuan Kim yang kini sedang duduk didepan pohon bonsai.

"Buka" Tuan Kim memerintah wanita berkimono putih itu untuk membuka koper hitam yang diberikan Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

**BRAKK! **

**1000 keping emas..**

"…" Tuan Kim terdiam. Berfikir sejenak.

"Apa perlu saya kembalikan jika Tuan tidak berkenan menerimanya?" wanita itu bertanya sopan.

"Biarkan, beritahukan pada Park. Aku menerima kerjasamanya" Tuan Kim pergi entah kemana.

**=TBC=**

Gimana?

Apakah jelek? Pendek Kurang Panjang?


	2. Chapter 2

..Mine..

Di rumah bergaya jepang itu, di salah satu ruang. Terlihat luas. Perabotan disana hanya sebuah meja pendek dan empat buah bantal duduk.

Disana merupakan ruangan biasanya penghuni rumah megah itu berkumpul.

Kini agak lengang karena banyak mission membunuh.

Hanya ada dua namja yang sudah sedari tadi duduk disana.

Kakak beradik yang saling duduk berhadapan dan dipisahkan oleh meja pendek berhias vas bunga tulip.

Keduanya asik berbicara seolah jarang bertemu.

"Hyung.. kau sudah level A, dan banyak sukses dalam misi, aku kapan?" namja Tan berwajah manis itu, sang adik, mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau masih kecil, Daddy belum memperbolehkanmu.. aigo, jangan berpose imut begitu, kucium kau nanti" namja tinggi berambut pirang itu mencubit pipi namja tan itu.

"Aw.. appo hyung! Dan aku tidak mau berciuman pada namja!" namja tan itu mengaduh sambil mengusap pipinya.

"Look.. kau bahkan belum memberikan ciuman pertamamu kan?" hyungnya mengacak rambut yellow milik dongsaengnya.

"Kris hyung! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku!" namja tan itu menampik tangan hyungnya dan mencoba menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Kau tetap manis dan yeppo, Kai" Kris membantu Kai merapikan rambutnya. Halus.. itu yang dirasakan Kris setiap menyentuh rambut Yellow itu.

"Aku tidak manis! Aku tampan hyung!" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

**CKLEK..**

"Kau yeppo kawai Kai.." seorang namja berkulit putih tinggi dengan rambut berwarna dark brown membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan dimana terdapat Kris dan Kai yang sedang duduk.

"Ya! Sehun! aku tampan!" Kai tambah manis jika ngambek seperti sekarang.

**CUP!**

"Kau manis, berhentilah ngambek atau kucium bibirmu" Sehun baru saja mencium pipi Kai dan mengancam akan mencium bibir Kai.

Blush…

"Hun.." Kai menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya bersemu merah karena ciuman pipi tiba-tiba.

"Hun, kau sudah selesai dengan misimu?" Kris memecahkan suasana romantis yang tercipta. Kris muak juga melihat adiknya yang manis dirayu namja lain selain dirinya.

"Sudah, hanya membunuh 30 orang" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bantal duduk disamping Kai.

"A-Apa?!" Kai membelalakkan matanya melihat Sehun tak percaya.

"Untuk level A, itu sudah biasa Kai, Sehun dan aku harus membunuh lebih dari 100 orang untuk bisa lolos level A" Kris memandang gemas adiknya yang kelebihan hormone cute itu.

**Tap-Tap-Tap.. BRUGH..**

"Ka-Kai..?" Kris terbelalak saat Kai berdiri dari duduknya berlari dan duduk dipangkuannya menghadapnya dengan kedua tangan Kai merangkul lehernya.

"H-hyung.. hyung tidak akan membunuhku.. kan?" Kai menatap Kris dengan wajah sendu. Matanya berkaca-kaca indah.

**Dag-Dig-Dug..**

Jantung Kris berdetak kencang. Jarak tubuhnya dan Kai amat dekat membuat Kris mampu terhipnotis oleh mata Kai.

"Kris Hyung.." air mata Kai hampir jatuh.

**Tes****..** setetes air mata jatuh saat Kai menutup kedua matanya.

**CUP!**

Segera Kris mengecup mata Kai yang terpejam dan menghapus jejak air mata itu.

"Tidak akan chagiya.." Kris memeluk erat tubuh Kai yang bergetar terisak. Mengelus pelan rambut Kai yang halus dan bergumam maaf entah meminta maaf karena apa. Semua orang akan merasa bersalah akan jatuhnya setetes air mata dari namja manis tan bernama Kai. Air mata Kai terlalu berharga.

"Kris hyung, tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Kai bertanya kembali masih dalam rengkuhan hangat Kris.

"Aku akan disisimu dan menjagamu Chagiya.." Kris mengecup lembut pipi Kai berulang kali hingga Kai tertidur dalam rengkuhan Kris dengan kepala menyandar di pundak tegap Kris.

"Sehun" Kris memanggil namja putih yang sedari tadi duduk menyaksikan.

"Aku bisa gila jika melihatnya kau ciumi dan kau peluk erat begitu Kris. Dia milikku" Sehun perlahan bangkit dan mengangkat tubuh Kai pelan dari pelukan Kris.

"Percaya diri sekali, dia lebih mengkhawatirkanku, itu berarti dia lebih mencintaiku" Kris berdiri setelah Sehun berhasil menggendong bidal tubuh Kai yang tertidur pulas.

"Kau itu hyungnya, kau tidak diperkenankan memiliki perasaan terlarang terhadap adikmu sendiri" Sehun menatap tajam Kris.

"Menjadi Kakak itu adalah salah satu misi yang Tuan Kim berikan padaku, aku bisa saja suatu saat menikahinya" Kris mengecup pelan pipi Kai.

"Berhenti menciumi istriku" Sehun menjauhkan Kai dari Kris.

"Kau selalu menggunakan jurus menidurkan setiap melihat airmatanya terjatuh" Sehun menatap wajah Kai yang tertidur manis.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatnya sedih. Air matanya membuatku serasa merenggang nyawa" Kris juga menatap wajah Kai.

"Haha, kalian itu berteman sejak kecil, manamungkin Kai memiliki perasaan lain padamu" Kris memandang rendah Sehun.

"Misimu menjadi Kakak seorang Kai itu seumur hidupmu, ingat itu Kris" Sehun memandang Kris dengan mata elangnya.

**WHUSSSH...**

Sehun menghilang cepat meninggalkan hembusan lembut angin dingin.

Kris hanya tersenyum. Perlahan duduk kembali dengan gagah di bantal duduknya.

"Sialan.. haha" Kris tertawa getir meratapi nasib cintanya. Matanya berkedip berulang kali menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

Sungguh hanya karena Kai ia mampu kehilangan control emosinya yang sudah dilatih selama 20 tahun untuk.. **mati**.


	3. Chapter 3

-Another Two-

**Brugh..**

Sehun meletakkan pelan tubuh Kai diatas kasur mewah berwarna merah disebuah kamar dirumah jepang itu. Ruangan itu terlihat berbeda dari ruangan lain yang sangat menampakkan gaya jepang. Diruangan ini justru terdapat boneka beruang besar berwarna biru muda dan karpet hijau bergambar Pororo serta TV besar lengkap dengan PS3.

**Itu kamar Kai..**

Sehun menutupi setengah tubuh Kai dengan selimut berwarna merah darah.

**SREET..**

Perlahan Sehun ikut menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Kai. Mengangkat kepala Kai lalu meletakkannya di lengannya. Merengkuh erat tubuh Kai.

"My mine.." Perlahan mata Sehun terpejam menyusul mimpi Kai.

**Matahari sudah tenggelam..** bulan sabit kini menampakkan diri dengan bunga sakura yang terbang terbawa angin.

"Engh.." Kai menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka.

"Em, sejak kapan aku tertidur?" Kai mendudukkan dirinya dikasur.

**Snif.. Sniff..**

Kai mencium wangi yang tertinggal di kasurnya.

"Mint.. wangi tubuh Sehun.." seketika pipi Kai kembali bersemu merah. Matanya menjadi sayu dan wajahnya menjadi makin imut dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur.

Perlahan Kai merebahkan tubuhnya kembali, menutup matanya dan menghirup dalam wangi Sehun yang tertinggal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur tuan putri?" suara seorang namja tiba-tiba terdengar disamping Kai.

"KYA!" Kai menjerit kaget.

**GREP!** Namja itu membekap Kai.

"Buka penutup wajahku, putri" namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya yang ditutupi cadar ninja sehingga hanya berjarak satu kilan dengan wajah Kai.

**SREEET..** Perlahan Kai membuka masker hitam itu. Namja itu melepaskan bekapannya pada Kai.

"Lu-Luhan?" Kai menatap takjub pada namja tampan didepannya.

**CHU~**

Luhan mencium kilat pipi Kai. Membuat Kai terdiam kaget.

"Lama tidak bertemu chagiya.." Luhan tersenyum lembut pada Kai.

"Lu-Luhan aku rindu~" Kai segera mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Luhan.

**GREPP!**

Luhan balas memeluk erat tubuh Kai. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan untuk melepas rindu mereka.

Pelukan Luhan terasa erat dan memberikan rasa aman tersendiri bagi Kai.

"Panggil aku Luhan hyung! Kau ini si Manis-Nakal!" Luhan mencubit pipi Kai gemas setelah pelukan mereka lepas.

"Luhan hyung! Appo!" Kai mengusap pipinya yang memerah sakit.

"ahaha, neomu Kyeopta.." Luhan mengacak rambut yellow Kai.

"Hyung~ sisir rambutku" Kai mengeluarkan aegyonya. Secepat kilat Luhan berlari mengambil sisir merah milik Kai sembari menutup hidungnya sebelum cairan merah mengalir dari hidungnya karena aegyo manis Kai.

**Sreet.. Sreet..**

Luhan menyisiri rambut Kai secara perlahan.

"Hyung, kenapa Daddy belum memperbolehkanku menjadi ninja sepertimu?" Kai menundukkan kepalanya sendu.

"Jangan sedih begitu saengie.. Daddy hanya ingin kau bisa bermain lebih lama, kalau sudah jadi ninja seperti hyung, kau tidak bisa bermain sesukamu lagi. Kau akan disibukkan oleh missi" Luhan mengangkat dagu Kai agar bisa melihat wajah cantik Kai.

"Tapi hyung~" Kai masih merengek.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat ke ruang makan, Daddy sudah menunggumu" Luhan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Apa Luhan hyung juga akan ikut makan malam juga?" Kai memandang penuh harap.

"Tentu. Pakailah pakaian terbaikmu arra?" Luhan mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Appo hyung! Arraseo" Kai merengut mengusap pipinya namun tersenyum manis setelahnya.

**PLUK!**

Sehelai mahkota bunga sakura jatuh di kasur merah Kai dan detik itupun Luhan menghilang dari kamar Kai. Perpindahan Luhan sudah dikategorikan dalam tingkat Spesial.

Luhan sudah di level A.


	4. Chapter 4

..Milenium Ninja..

"Dimana Kai" pertanyaan tuan Kim bahkan lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

"Pangeran masih di kamarnya, lord" 20 wanita berpakaian kimono kini sedang menghidangkan sejumlah makanan khas jepang yang terlihat amat mewah.

"Biar aku yang memanggilnya" Kris hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun..

**SHUUT_ TAK!**

Sebuah shuriken mengarah tepat di samping Kris. Jika Kris tadi tidak berhenti, sudah dipastikan benda tajam itu akan menancap di tengah kedua matanya.

"Duduk. Sehun, panggil Kai kemari" Tuan Kim memerintahkan Sehun membawa Kai ke ruang makan.

"Ya, Lord" Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya.

**SRAAAK…**

Pintu kayu itu telah ditutup kembali setelah Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tak ingin kau berpikiran lain jika terlalu sering bersama Kai. Ingat, janjimu dulu" Tuan Kim lah yang melempar shuriken itu tadi. Matanya menatap serius dan dibalas Kris tak kalah tajamnya.

"…" Kris diam kembali duduk dengan pandangan yang tak terputus sama sekali.

"…" Tuan Kim juga duduk dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Baik, Lord" Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kris menjawab juga. Tubuhnya tertunduk hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan lantai kayu ruangan itu.

Tak lama setelahnya pintu itu terbuka lagi menampilkan seorang namja manis memakai kimono berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga sakura di pinggir lipatan kainnya.

"Daddy~" namja manis itu segera berlari dan duduk dipangkuan Tuan Kim.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tuan Kim mengelus surai lembut namja manis tan itu.

Sehun segera menutup kembali pintu ruang makan itu dan duduk di bantal duduknya kembali.

"Kapan Kai boleh mendapatkan mission?" Kai merajuk dengan wajah imutnya.

"Belum saatnya nak" Tuan Kim kembali mengelus surai halus Kai.

"Ish! Daddy jahat! Kris hyung saja sudah sampai level A Senior, dan aku baru level B rendah.." Kai turun dari pangkuan Tuan Kim dan duduk di bantal duduknya sendiri.

"Kau belum berbakat dalam menggunakan teleportasimu Kai" Kris menatap lembut kearah Kai.

"Aku sudah bisa kok!" Kai menatap kesal pada hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Kau belum secepat aku Kai~" suara seorang namja terdengar tiba-tiba membuat Kai kaget.

"Kyaaa! Sehun!" Kai langsung memeluk leher Sehun yang ada disampingnya.

Sehun dengan sigap mengangkat Kai untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan merengkuh tubuh Kai erat.

"Ya.. magnae.. aku hanya mengagetkan Kai, kenapa kau malah cari kesempatan?" namja yang tadi mengagetkan Kai dari belakang memandang malas kearah Sehun yang memasang wajah ekstra datarnya.

"Kai duluan yang memelukku" Sehun menatap datar kearah Luhan.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku akan muncul di belakang Kai dan kau cari kesempatan!" namja itu menuduh Sehun.

"Sudahlah Luhan, jangan ribut" Kris akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Ya-ya-ya" Luhan duduk di bantal duduknya.

Kai hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Luhan hyung sering sekali datang dan pergi tiba-tiba" Kai kesal mempoutkan pipinya.

"Aigoo~ imut sekali~" Luhan mencubit pipi Kai gemas.

"Appo hyung.." Kai mengusap pipinya.

"Sudah, turun dari Sehun" Tuan Kim kini bicara. Kai dengan patuh turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan duduk di bantal duduknya.

"Daddy, hari ini Kai senang sekali" Kai tersenyum manis membuat semua namja yang ada diruangan itu menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa?" Tuan Kim akhirnya sadar dan menimpali pertanyaan Kai setelah sekian lama terhipnotis dengan manisnya senyum anaknya.

"Karena Luhan hyung ikut makan bersama kita" Kai memeluk pinggang Luhan dan Luhan langsung balas memeluk Kai dengan memasang smirk kemenangan kearah Sehun dan Kris. Sehun dan Kris balas memberi death glare.

"Sudah Kai, ayo dimakan" Sehun akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Ah, ne Sehunnie" Kai duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Tanpa Kai ketahui ternyata Sehun tersenyum kecil karena panggilan istimewa yang Kai berikan untuknya.. sedang Kris dan Luhan kini terlihat tidak suka sekaligus iri memandang Sehun.

Mereka kemudian makan dalam keheningan. Semua makanan yang terhidang disana merupakan makanan Jepang. Meski mereka tinggal di Korea. Entahlah..

**-TBC-**

**Oke, ini yang penasaran siapa Daddy itu dah kejawab kan?**

**Daddy itu ayahnya Kris dan Kai. Luhan gk ada hubungan apa-apa, dipanggil hyung karena lebih tua aja..**

**Pokoknya rumah jepang itu markas besar ninja Master Kim (Daddy)**

Ngomong-omong aku tanya dong gimana cara bales Review kalian, aku gk tau caranya e.. aku kan masih baru bikin ff, hehe

Jangan Lupa Review oke :)


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf lama update, aku sibuk ulangaan..

minggu depan UKK lagih.. :(

ah aku gk mau curhat, hem.. silakan baca!

HUNKAI!

.

.

.

.

..Keep You in..

**Suasana makin mencekam ketika makan malam usai.**

"Kai, tidurlah dulu, kami masih akan membicarakan sesuatu" Tuan Kim secara halus meminta Kai keluar dari ruang makan.

Kai pun pergi dengan terlebih dulu membungkuk hormat pada ayahnya lalu menutup pintu geser itu dengan pelan.

Begitu derap langkah Kai menghilang tuan Kim mengangkat kepalanya menatap tiga namja didepannya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian" Tuan Kim merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tegas.

"Apa yang akan dibicarakan, Lord?" Sehun bertanya. Ketiganya, Sehun Luhan dan Kris menunduk di depan Tuan Kim.

"Kalian tahu.. keluarga Park" suara Tuan Kim makin dingin. Ini lebih serius dan membuat ketiga namja didepannya menggunakan seluruh indra mereka dengan tajam.

"**Park Chanyeol yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya demi menjadi pemilik tunggal kekayaan Park**" Luhan angkat bicara.

"Ya. Dia datang kemari tadi siang" Sehun juga bicara.

"Dia bertemu Anda, Lord" Kris juga bicara.

"Benar.. dia menyewa ninja kita untuk melindunginya" Tuan Kim memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Dia membayarnya dengan koper hitam ini" Tuan Kim memunculkan koper hitam besar dengan jurus pemanggilnya.

**Kini didepan mereka terdapat koper hitam tersebut.**

"**77..**bukalah" Tuan Kim memerintahkan ninja 77 untuk membuka.

"Ya" dengan kekuatan Telekinesisnya, ninja 77 membuka koper itu.

"dia membayarnya dengan 1000 keping emas" Tuan Kim membuka matanya.

"biar saya yang mengambil mission ini" 77 menawarkan diri.

"Tidak bisa Luhan, kau masih ada mission malam ini. Biar aku saja, Lord" Kris melarang 77-Luhan untuk mengambil mission itu.

"Kau masih berurusan dengan presiden, **00**" Luhan juga melarang 00-Kris.

"Dia memilih siapa, Lord?" Sehun bertanya.

"Kau penasaran juga rupanya **94**" Lord menatap Sehun yang rupanya peka.

"Karena mission ini cukup sulit, saya yakin musuh Park Chanyeol banyak" ninja nomor 94-Sehun memang memiliki analisis yang kuat.

"Kalian akan menyesal mengetahui siapa yang bocah Park itu pilih.." Tuan Kim menatap ketiga namja didepannya.

"Dia memilih siapa?" Luhan menatap serius kearah tuan Kim.

"Dia memilih.. **nomor 88.. kesayangan ku****..**" Tuan Kim menutup kedua matanya lagi.

"Sial.." ketiganya langsung mengumpat. Wajah mereka berubah kesal.

"Seharusnya kubunuh dia sebelum keluar dari gerbang" mata Sehun berubah menjadi biru menyala.

"Aku akan menggantikannya" Luhan mendesak.

"**Dia hanya ingin 88**" Tuan Kim menatap lantai kayu itu.

"Berikan perintah pada saya untuk **membunuh** Park Chanyeol malam ini, Lord" Kris menunggu perintah Tuan Kim.

"88 akan melakukan missionnya minggu depan" Tuan Kim bangkit.

Koper hitam itu segera menghilang. Tuan Kim membuka pintu geser itu dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga namja yang masih diam duduk bersila di bantal duduk ruangan itu.

**Hening..**

"Bagaimana jika dia terluka.." Luhan berdiri dari duduknya.

Langkahnya terhenti setelah membuka tirai bambu. Dibukanya tirai itu dan menampakkan malam berhias bulan penuh dan bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Bagaimana jika dia mati.." Kris beranjak lalu berjalan melalui Luhan untuk duduk di teras balkon.

Sehun menyusul lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di pagar balkon. Membiarkan rambut dark brownnya tertiup angin malam yang membawa kelopak bunga mawar beterbangan.

"Bagaimana.. jika **hatinya jatuh pada orang lain..**" Sehun berujar lirih. Perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan dan Kris memejamkan kedua matanya seolah tak sanggup melihat dan menolak untuk berfikir jika hati 88 memilih orang lain diluar sana.

-TBC-

Em.. mungkin masih pada bingung ya..

gini, Kai itu bukan anak kandung tuan Kim, tapi jadi anak angkat sejak lahir karena 'sesuatu'

Dan Kai itu percaya-percaya aja waktu dibilangin kalau kris itu kakak kandungnya.. padahal bo'ongan..

Terus Kai juga percaya aja kalau dia itu belum cukup buat jadi ninja, padahal yah.. karena 'sesuatu' itu aja yang mghalangi Kai masuk level A

Sekian :)


	6. Chapter 6

Update Kilat!

Karena aku mau UKK! biar gak ketumpuk nih FF di flashdisk!

LETS READ

HUNKAI!

Semangat! yeah~

.

.

.

.

-BB Brother-

**Cuit.. cuit..**

Suara burung menandakan pagi sudah datang.

"Dongsaengku, ayo bangun manis" jemari lentik mengusap pelan pipi Kai.

"Eungh~" Kai perlahan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ayo, kau harus berangkat sekolah bersama Sehun" jemari lentik itu membingkai wajah manis Kai.

"Em.. nuguya?" mata Kai masih enggan membuka.

"Bukalah matamu dan lihat siapa aku" namja itu tersenyum ketika Kai membuka matanya.

"Baek-Bakhyun hyung!" Kai tersenyum riang melihat hyungnya pulang.

"Aigo.. manis sekali.. apa kau merindukanku, Kai?" Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Kai gemas.

"Appo~" Kai mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Baekhyun.

"Hehe, salahkan dirimu yang terlalu manis" Baekhyun duduk di kasur merah Kai.

"Hyung kenapa baru pulang sekarang? Setelah sekian lama.. tiga bulan kau meninggalkanku sendiri" Kai mulai menangis.

"Hyung hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar, dan bukankah masih ada Kris hyung, Luhan hyung dan Sehun yang menemanimu?" Baekhyun mengecup kelopak mata Kai yang terpejam.

"Mereka selalu sibuk.." Kai mendekat lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Khu khu khu.. yasudah, sekarang mandilah, bunga mawar merahmu sudah menunggu di bathub" Baekhyun memeluk Kai juga lalu menggiring Kai masuk ke kamar mandinya. Setelahnya Kai mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam.

Baekhyun kembali duduk di lantai berkarpet hijau dengan gambar Pororo itu dengan tenang menunggu Kai.

**WHUSS..**

Angin dingin beraroma mawar merah menyapa penciuman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa perlu melihat kesamping dimana sudah ada sesosok namja berseragam yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau tadi habis mengintip Kai mandi lagi, hum?" Baekhyun akhirnya terkekeh sambil menanyai namja disampingnya.

Namja bersurai dark brown itu wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ketahuan.

"Ja-jangan bilang pada Hyungdeul dan Lord" namja bersurai dark brown itu meraih stick PSP milik Kai.

"Aku akan bilang langsung pada Kai kalau kau selalu mengintipnya dengan mengubah tubuhmu menjadi udara kamar mandi, Oh Sehun! haha" Baekhyun terkikik geli.

Baekhyun tahu, karena Sehun membawa wangi bunga mawar merah yang digunakan Kai untuk mandi.

"Ya—Baeki hyung.. kau jahat" Sehun merajuk sekarang.

"Oke-oke, aku tidak akan bilang kok, asal kau mau membelikanku CoffeBerryBlack nanti" Baekhyun mengerling nakal.

"Baiklah.. kau selalu memaksa.. Byun Baekhyun" Sehun dengan malas balas melirik Baekhyun.

**CKLEK..**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terlihatlah namja tan manis yang kini dengan lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Sehunnie~!" Kai dengan riang berlari dan duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"beri aku morning hug, Kai" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai.

"Ne.." Kai membalik tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan di pangkuan Sehun lalu tangannya terjulur untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Yehet" Sehun tersenyum senang. Tangannya perlahan terangkat hendak memeluk Kai namun langsung ditepis oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Kai, jangan lama-lama! Sehun hampir saja berbuat lebih padamu" Baekhyun segera menarik lengan Kai dan mendudukkan tubuh Kai dipangkuannya.

"Maksud Baekhyun hyung?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Sudah jangan tanggapi Baeki hyung" Sehun beranjak ke meja nakas.

"Kai, hyung membawa ini untukmu" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah kalung perak berliontin kristal bersinar biru berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Waah.. indah sekali hyung" Kai menatap dengan mata berbinarnya.

**Chu~**

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kai.

"Kawaii~ how cute you are" Baekhyun dengan ringannya membalik tubuh Kai sehingga duduk membelakanginya di pangkuannya, lalu memasangkan kalung itu.

"Gomawo hyung" Kai tersenyum manis.

"Kemari Kai" Sehun menepuk pahanya mengintruksi Kai untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Tangan kanan Sehun sudah memegang sisir imut berbentuk kepala Krong.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, Baekhyun tahu jika Sehun sedang menahan cemburu besar.

"Ne Sehunnie" Kai segera berlari kearah Sehun dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun.

Sehun dengan telaten menyisiri rambut halus Kai.

"Berbaliklah menghadapku Kai, aku akan menyisir rambut depanmu" Sehun berbisik pelan ditelinga Kai.

"Ne" Kai selalu menurut pada Sehun. Sehun suka itu.

"Taruh kedua tanganmu dilenganku Kai" Sehun mengintruksi lagi dan Kai tetap menurut.

Sehun kemudian menyisiri rambut Kai dengan perlahan. Menatap Kai dengan lekat-lekat.. betapa cantik makhluk dipangkuannya itu.

"Sehunnie, dasimu dimana?" Kai menatap Sehun polos.

"Masih di saku, aku tidak bisa memakainya" Sehun menjawab datar.

"Biar Kai yang pakaikan" Kai meraih dasi yang ada di saku celana Sehun.

**GLUP..**

Wajah keduanya terlalu dekat. Mata Kai fokus pada dasi yang dipakaikannya pada Sehun, sedang Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan tidak khilaf menerjang makhluk sexy di pangkuannya itu.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Sehun. dan Sehun balas menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Sudah. Hunnie sudah tampan sekarang!" Kai tersenyum riang.

Mati-matian Sehun tidak loncat-loncat bahagia.

"Kami berangkat dulu" Sehun langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kai keluar kamar.

"Dah~ Baekhyun hyung~" Kai melambaikan tangannya imut.

**BLAM!**

Pintu kamar Kai tertutup kemudian.

Baekhyun melepas nafasnya lega.

**TAP!**

Seorang ninja memakai pakaian serba hitam dan masker tepat berada disamping Baekhyun hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau memberikan **itu**?" suara ninja itu terdengar.

"Ya, aku selalu memikirkannya selama aku tak bersamanya" Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah figura berisi foto kecil Kai yang manis.

"Aku menjaganya" ninja itu ikut memandang foto itu. manis..

"**Aku tak bisa percaya pada siapapun mengenai dia**, kau tahu sendiri" Baekhyun tersenyum.

**SREET..**

Ninja itu melepas masker hitam yang menutupi identitasnya.

"Begitupun aku" ninja itu ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mendengar soal **mission 88..** Luhan hyung" wajah Baekhyun sedikit mengeras. Tak ada senyuman lagi diwajahnya.

"Lord menerima mission dari Park Chanyeol" Luhan menatap Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat kaget. Luhan sudah memprediksi jika Baekhyun akan berekspresi begitu.

"Cha-chanyeol?" tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat.

"Kita tidak bisa membantah Lord. Chanyeol **hanya ingin 88**" Luhan memakai kembali maskernya.

"Sial!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga darah mengalir dari hujaman kukunya sendiri.

"Jangan ada emosi. Ingat itu **4..****"** Luhan kemudian menghilang dalam detik berikutnya.

"Kai.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan detik itu juga dirinya **pindah dimensi cahaya**.

Judul Chapt ini BB Brother, ya ini chapt khusus memunculkan Baekhyun! disini BaekKai!

Review oke!


End file.
